ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Intro Battles and Victory Poses on MK Vs TP/Mortal Kombat
Baraka Battle Intro Baraka walks onto the battlefield and sharpens his blades. He then says, “My blades will find your heart!” Victory Pose Baraka carves the ground around him like a circle with his blades and crosses his arms, forming an X with his blades out. Bo' Rai Cho Cyrax Battle Intro Cyrax teleports onto the battlefield and says, “Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged.” Victory Pose Cyrax releases a bomb as he teleports off of the battlefield, which explodes right in front of the camera, cracking the lens. Ermac Battle Intro Ermac teleports into the battlefield and says, "We are many! You are but one! We will kill you!" Victory Pose Ermac unleashes a soul shockwave while shouting some gibberish. He then crosses his arms while looking ahead. Goro Battle Intro Goro stomps onto the battlefield with a skull in his hand. He holds it up, and then crushes it to pieces, and says, “I will give you a warrior’s death!” Victory Pose Goro roars and cracks his knuckles before doing his classic pose. Havik Battle Intro Havik walks into the battlefield all twisted in very painful ways. He twists his torso to the right position and does the same to his head. He then says, "Chaos will reign." Victory Pose Havik rips off his head off and shows it to the screen, laughing until his lower jaw starts to fall off. Jade Jax Briggs Battle Intro Jax walks onto the battlefield, punches the ground, and says, “Bring it on!” Victory Pose Jax gets out a cigar and lights it up with a lighter and says, "All in a day's work." Johnny Cage Battle Intro Johnny Cage shadow kicks into the battlefield and says, “Let’s dance!” Victory Pose Johnny Cage’s sunglasses break apart and gets out another pair of them. After putting them on, he says “Oh yeah.” Kabal Kano Battle Intro Kano spins his knife like a top and then puts it away, preparing for battle, and says, “I’ll handle this with no charge.” Victory Pose Kano spits on the ground (or the opponent if he’s close to them), wipes his mouth, and then makes a “throat cutting” gesture with his hand. Kitana Battle Intro Kitana teleports onto the battlefield with her fans up and says, "You will learn respect!" before she puts them away. Victory Pose Kitana unfolds her fans, swings them around and then poses with both of them. Kung Lao Liu Kang Battle Intro Liu Kang swirls his flaming hands around and blows fire. He then says, "Show me what you can do." Victory Pose Liu Kang turns into a fire dragon and breathes fire at the screen before turning back to normal. (in his Zombie skin, Liu Kang does the exact same victory Pose, only he transforms into a more demonic-looking dragon that breathes green fire) Mileena Battle Intro Mileena walks onto the battlefield, reveals her face, and says, “I will sharpen my teeth with your bones!” before putting her veil back on. Victory Pose Mileena twirls herself around sensually while laughing maniacally. Nightwolf Noob Saibot Quan Chi Battle Intro Quan Chi emerges from a portal, riding on a Netherrealm steed. He gets off of it, which disappears in a puff of fiery smoke, and says “Can you overcome my sorcery?” Victory Pose Quan Chi summons green skeletons from the ground and laughs. Raiden Battle Intro Raiden teleports onto the stage and says, “Thunder take you!”, whilst shooting lightning blasts from both sides. Victory Pose Raiden flies up into the dark clouds, crosses his arms, and says “May the Elder Gods watch over you.” Reiko Battle Intro Reiko enters the battlefield via Charging Pain and says, “I will become emperor and you will tremble before me!” Victory Pose Reiko receives an energy-made copy Shao Kahn's helmet and hammer to briefly throw around. He then points it at the downed opponent and says, "Kneel before your emperor!" Reptile Battle Intro Reptile walks onto the battlefield, invisible. He then makes himself visible and says, “I will rip your throat out!” Victory Pose Reptile removes his mask and lashes his tongue at the camera, and then snarls. Scorpion Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion roars at the sky while covered in flames and teleports back to the Netherrealm. We cut to the Netherrealm where Scorpion lands onto a demon (like the one in Shinnok's pre-fight intros in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion) and does his pose form the NetherRealm Studios logo Sektor Battle Intro Sektor teleports onto the battlefield, says, “I will show no mercy!”, and shoots flames from his arms. Victory Pose Sektor shoots a fiery explosion at the screen and then crosses his arms, spouting flames. Shang Tsung Battle Intro Shang Tsung walks to the battlefield disguised as his opponent. He then reveals his true form and says, "Your soul is mine!" Victory Pose Shang Tsung steals his opponent’s soul, and laughs once he’s consumed it. Shao Kahn Sindel Sonya Blade Battle Intro Sonya rushes onto the battlefield and says, “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Victory Pose Sonya gets a call from her wrist communicator asking, "Sonya, are you there?" She responds, "Mission accomplished" and makes a US army salute as fighter jets (off-screen, BTW) zip on top of where she stands. Kurtis Stryker Sub-Zero Battle Intro An icy humanoid figure is formed and then bursts into pieces, revealing Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero says, "Yow will feel the chill of despair!" Victory Pose Sub-Zero says, "You are not so fearsome after all." and creates a sword out of ice and then thrusts it to the ground and looks at the sky. Tremor Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP